


Shocking

by merryghoul



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Drabbles/Ficlets [7]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Electricity, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 08:32:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One use for the Widow's Bite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shocking

**Author's Note:**

> [For](http://cantarina.dreamwidth.org/139381.html?thread=972661&format=light&posted=1#cmt991349)
> 
> cantarina's [Black Widow Prompt Fest.](http://cantarina.dreamwidth.org/139381.html)

When she's not on assignment, Natasha will turn the charge of the Widow's Bite down to emit a non-lethal charge. She'll take off everything she's wearing except for the gloves. 

She'll have a bottle of oil ready to pour all over her body. She makes sure the oil gets in the places she wants to shock the most.

Using the glove, she'll stimulate herself with the Widow's Bite, starting with her breasts. In time, the Widow's  
Bite eventually reaches her cunt. Natasha gently shocks her cunt with the Widow's Bite.

Her orgasm is stronger than the current in the glove.


End file.
